puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Ocean changelog/2006-2
This page archives the '''changelog' for the Ice Ocean for the second half of 2006. The complete changelog can be viewed at Ice Ocean changelog. =2006-12-22 - The Wrath of Khan= * More system infrastructure changes =2006-12-22= * System infrastructure changes =2006-12-21= * Translation fixes =2006-12-19= * Added FO rank icon * Various German translation improvements. * A few improved animations for blockade maneuvers. * Fix colorization problem with Fireplace and tropical potted plant. * Tweaked the "Play with Swords!" mission timing. =2006-12-13= * Fix candy canes in female portraits * More German translation fixes * Split up regular red santa hats and fancier colored santa hats =2006-12-13= * Fix various German translations/art * Clearly mark foreign-language oceans on ocean selector * Fix client confusion where it would be stuck as a hybrid of German and English * Recover missing sailing bonus messages * New items for purchase in the palace shop: candy canes, santa hats * New furniture for manufacture: potted tropical plant, fireplace * New items displayable in portraits: candy canes, fruitcake, wrapped gifts * Ratings will drop in blockades again (implementation was buggy, needs more testing before going live) * New monthly portrait background winner: Nordenx's Pipe Organ * Returning portrait background: Under the Mistletoe =2006-12-07= * Fix problems with language selection when you switch oceans * Added some missing German-localized art * Fixed German help links (though the help docs are in English still for now) =2006-12-06= * Fix German-mode for Java 1.4. Really, I mean it this time. * Fix full install of the client so ice clients can be installed from scratch again. * Various l10n tweaks. =2006-12-05 (Zweiter Versuch)= * Fix German-mode for Java 1.4 (or not; looks like it's still got a few issues) * Fix things so you can select Ice again after selecting Opal. * Fix a bunch of missing German translations. =2006-12-05= * More animations relating to the navigation bonus maneuvers. * Adjust artwork for duty puzle bonuses. * Incredible/ultimate trophies return to ice. * Don't allow upside-down bilge bonus token formation. * Allow flotsam to be dropped on wind. (Wind does NOT move flotsam) * Fix incorrect icons for bonus token correction on duty report. * When picking a bonus from multiple in one hole/sail clear, choose the one asked for by the person at the helm if we can. * Don't award bonus tokens for sloopy work in carpentry. * Give double credit for forming a bonus token as part of a masterpiece. * Give double credit for forming a bonus token as part of a triple or higher in sailing. * Allow island govenors to return pets wandering the wilderness to their owners. * Fix location of carpentry bonus animation. * In blockades, don't allow ratings to drop. * Only add the duty puzzle bonus meta-puzzle if the puzzler was at star level 3 or higher when they sat down at the station. * Various work and translations for the upcoming German ocean. You might now see the option to connect to the opal ocean, but it will NOT work. Do NOT set your client to German if you are running java 1.4! Your client will refuse to start up. We're working to fix this. =2006-11-22= * Improved puzzle bonus mechanics for sailing - now instead of matching a square of four corners, to get a token you need two adjacent bonuses of the same shape within a target or a four-in-a-row. The shapes are shown in the center now as the orientation no longer matters. * Improved token part images for carpentry. * When there are multiple possible bonus shapes in a carpentry hole, selects one randomly rather than selecting the upper-left one. (Sailing also works this way) * Chain/skull shot now takes away more tokens when fired from a large cannon and fewer from a small cannon. * Increase the number of bilge tokens required to complete each maneuver. * Fixed problem where Join Event button was appearing for people who couldn't use it. =2006-11-20 (Electric Boogaloo)= * Fixes for the general boochiness; sea battle & blockades should work properly again. =2006-11-20= * Duty Puzzle Bonuses in Blockades: Please see the post in Game Design for details. * Remove remember password button for security reasons. * Miscellaneous little UI tweaks and fixes. =2006-11-06 PM= * Fix problem where puzzles (esp gunnery) would be stuck after pausing to view duty reports in certain situations. =2006-11-06= * Fix problem where duty reports would get stuck onscreen after dismissing a duty puzzle tutorial page =2006-11-03= * Added brief pause at beginning of battle to allow dutiers to see their performance during the last league. * Show the most recent duty report during a puzzle when paused. * Show the most recent duty report when NOT in a puzzle (in crow's nest sea battle, wandering the ship) when you press "ESC" or "PAUSE". * Treasure drop tables can now be unrated as well as challenges. * Improve crew member list formatting on crew pages. * Raised maximum pieces of eight per segment job offer from 1000 to 9999. * Fixed problem where pets were getting stuck in scenes. * Fix problem with crew page link for dormant cabin persons * Changed skelly furniture recipes - reduced white enamel, added chalcocite * Fix problem with showing top hearties on hearty list. =2006-11-01= * Skelly spawn time randomized. * Three columns of crew members on crew pages. * Jobbers returned to crew pages. * Slap a bigger muzzle on old salts now that people are making them spam the inns. * Pets can no longer be placed in crows' nests. * Free portrait mission now correctly whisks you to the portrait room. * Blockade job offers can now be removed between rounds. * Treasure drop challenges can now be unrated - tables still cannot yet. =2006-10-25= * New furniture: Skeleton chair, Skeleton table, Skeleton in Shackles, Pile of Bones, Gibbet, Tombstone * Halloween Masks: Sold in the palace shoppe * Limited Edition Black Cats * Event blockade scheduling fixes =2006-10-18= * Crew/flag portraits work properly now - before they sometimes failed if you didn't hold all prints of the portrait. NOTE: All existing crew/flag portrait information has been lost. If you successfully set one before, you will need to do it again. * Return link to create a flag * Fix pages for looking at non-existant crews/flags * Construction sites show properly on owner's info page * Show founded dates for flagless crews. * Fix player-notification of petitions * Raise max hearties to 150 * Fix for blockade pay issues/never-ending blockades =2006-10-15= * Crew page fixes * Flag page revamp * Support for crew/flag portraits (your captain/monarch can set them from their gallery interfaces) * #1 Trophy-related fixes =2006-10-12= * Crew page revamp to match the new pirate page. * Fixes to pirate page and trophy management so it works with Java 1.4 * Fixed problem where blockades didn't end. * Fixed problem where dutiers sometimes didn't get paid in blockades. =2006-10-10= * Gunners are now more reliably compensated for their time dutying during blockades. * Let jobbers on a ship know about the ship's blockade job (or lack thereof) * Show silhouette in place of the portrait area on the pirate info page if the pirate has no portrait. * New free portrait mission - If you've purchased clothes, you're eligible to get yer portrait painted for free to hang on the new pirate info page. However, there is only one background option and you cannot hold an item. * Revamp to the greeter system. New rules in place for recruiting greeters. More details to come. * Fix problem where blockade nav graphics were getting out of sync with the server * Fix problem where blockade job offers sometimes appeared under the wrong team. * Fix problem with removing furniture under a dusted item from a scene. =2006-09-29= * Improved portrait generation mechanism - should now be quicker. * Fix bug where ships couldn't leave the blockade board on the land side. * Fix bug where puzzles would sometimes not reset after the "Nice work" message - if you still see this bug, be sure to /bug it! * Another attempt to make barbarians more balanced. =2006-09-25= * Displaying Top Mateys no longer bypasses Secret Matey filters. * Refinements to blockade pay. * Event blockade configuration is disabled for people who shouldn't be able to change it. =2006-09-22= * Hearties can now be shown to others on your info page. Note that all of yer pre-existing hearties should be set to hidden already, so until both you and yer hearty set em to non-hidden, they won't be seen. * Hearty display preference settings should now actually affect their display. * Configuration options for event blockades: # of rounds, sinking/non-sinking/no-removal-at-all, disallowed-ships, obstacle-frequency, ignore-allies, cannons-do-no-damage. * Fix bug where sometimes ships would be told they weren't contenders in the event blockade but actually were. * Fix bug where blockade jobs would sometimes show up on the wrong team and notices would show up multiple times. =2006-09-21= * Fixed bug which caused blockade job notices not to show on the proper island's notice board. * Fixed a few other small bugs. =2006-09-20= * Fixed bug in awarding ultimate rumble trophy to non-ultimate rumblers. * Fix top-N puzzler pages. * Fix problems letting jobbers join a ship in blockade, even when the flag had enough money to cover em. * As soon as a flag offers a job in the blockade - declare em as a team. * Fix missing shop icons on pirate info page. =2006-09-19 (part deux)= * Treasure Drop, zero Poe wagers, and chat circles work again. * Team battles work properly again (no more fighting on yer opponents' ship). This also will clear up the issues with it thinking you lost despite winning in a sea battle, and vice versa. * Missing graphics for Senior Officers and Cabin People on the new info page have been found. * Ye can make new hearties again. * Pages for puzzle standings work again. =2006-09-19= * Event Blockades! From the Blockades tab on the Notice Board, Island governors can schedule event blockades. There be no configuration options yet, but keep watch. Exciting things be on the horizon. * Voyage Configuration! From the helm of yer ship, ye can configure details about yer voyage. For now, it only allows you to say whether or not to hire jobbers for the blockade yer flag is in, but exciting things are on the horizon. To hire blockade jobbers, ye must check both the new box on yer helm, and the regular hiring jobbers button. Speaking of hiring blockade jobbers... * Blockade pay! Gettin the money out to mates who've come out to help has always been a hassle, so now ye can post a jobbing offer for a blockade! Royals in a flag can post jobbing notices to hire mates to come help out the war effort. The job posting shows on the notice board like any other, and jobbers get paid every pause when the duty report shows up. * Named Familiars! Ye can now name yer familiars. Be careful, though: while the first name is free, any other will cost ye 200,000 PoE, and require the services of an Ocean Master. Where might ye see the names, ye ask? Well, named familiars in yer possession will be shown on your.... * Revamped Pirate Info Page! The Arrtists have given their help to shine up the Info Pages. In addition to being saucier than ever, several new things have been added, not just yer familiars. * Share yer Hearties! Yer hearties have been added to yer info page. "But I've got some dastardly mates, there!" ye say? Well, if ye be havin some secret mates that ye'd be keelhauled for speakin of, go to yer info page, and mark them as Secret Hearties! Fer the moment, to give everyone a chance to clean up their lists, yer hearties are only shown on yer own info page, so yer secrets are safe for now. * Trophies! Sometimes pirates be doing things particularly exceptional, and now they'll be rewarded fer their efforts. Trophies are awarded and can be displayed on yer pirate page, and configured in a gallery much like yer portraits. * Increased order abandonment time; now ye have 40 days, rather than 30 to pick up yer booty at shops. * Various typo and bug fixes. Yarr! = 2006-08-15 = * Carp out-of-sync bug fix? Maybe? = 2006-08-14 = * Added radial menu option to view the owner of a pet. * When buildings are destroyed/upgraded/downgraded - return the pets inside to their owners. * When ships are sunk - return pets on board to their owners. * Skellies can no longer steal EQUIPPED pets. * Clarified text of the "Allow pets"/"Disallow pets" options for buildings and vessels. * Bugfix: Fixed problem with some pets claiming they were too old to wrap. * Bugfix: Fix problem where non-officer deed-holders were unable to set pet privileges for the ship or place pets in the scene. * Bugfix: Prevent lag from causing equipped pets to get into a weird state where they stick around with X's over their heads. = 2006-08-10 = * Another attempt to fix pets getting stuck in scenes half-shutdown. = 2006-08-09 #2= * Bugfix: Fixed problem with pet speech bubbles not appearing. * Bugfix: Fixed missing warning for non-subscribers that they cannot have non-rats follow them. = 2006-08-09 = * New 2-pirate portrait background: "Clear Skies" * New monthly portrait backgrounds: Nordenx series. * Cleaned up colorizations on big cat animations. * Restricted pet names a little to reduce names with nothing but special characters. * Changed pet behavior so that you can join a chat circle with the pet that's following you. * Bugfix: Fixed problem with pets sometimes getting stuck in scene with "X" overhead. = 2006-08-08 = * Replaced lock helm and disallow pets radial menu icons with their own unique icons. * Reorganized palace shoppe into tabs to better organize the inventory. * Bugfix: Fixed problem where pets would sometimes disappear when you whisked home. = 2006-08-07 = * Bugfix: Fixed problem where pets could be placed into a scene while equipped. This caused several of the problems with pets not deactivating on logout and multiple pets following one pirate and such. * Bugfix: Fixed problem where renaming a pet wouldn't take effect until the pet moved to another scene. = 2006-08-04 = * Building & Vessel ownership now have control to forbid pets from following pirates into their building/ship. On ships, the control appears next to Lock helm on the navigation table for deed-holders. In buildings, it is a button on the sun panel. Inn owners do not have this control, as all Inns are still no-pet zones. Note: if someone already is in your scene, disallowing will not boot that pet out. Rather, it will take effect when they next change scenes (to another room or enter/leave the house). The control also has no effect on pets roaming/placed directly into a scene by the scene's ownership. * Another bugfix which should stop pets from stopping following on scene changes. * The free rat in the furni mission appears in the scene rather than just in your booty. * More pet fixes and some logging to assist with even more fixes. = 2006-08-03 = * More pet fixes and some logging to assist with even more fixes. = 2006-08-02 = * Bugfix: Fix problem with portraits auto-cancelling * Bugfix: Fix problem where some users who completed the furni mission when it was very new did not get a free rat - these users should be able to enter the furni mission now. If it STILL doesn't show up, make sure your home is set to a shack or other house area. * Bugfix: Fix problem with pets' radial menus appearing/not appearing at improper times * Bugfix: Fix problem with reclaiming recently placed pets. * Bugfix: Fix problem with pets switching between too many scenes in quick succession (or to the same scene multiple times) causing the pet to get left behind. = 2006-08-01 = * Bugfix: Fix problem with pets sometimes failing to properly leave scenes. * Bugfix: Fix problem with pets aboard ships being counted as sailors aboard for hiring swabbies and such. * Bugfix: Fixed problem with reclaiming pets sometimes getting roommates' as well. * Bugfix: Fixed problem with pig graphics * Bugfix: Fixed problem with following animals appearing to leave to a different scene than their owner. = 2006-07-28 = * Pets! - Now available from the palace shoppe (final location may change). You can walk your pet by equipping it (subscribers only, except the rat) or place it in a scene anywhere you could modify furniture. NOTE: Pet prices are intentionally lower here initially. They WILL be much higher on production oceans and will be raised here later. Pets which are following you will not be visible while you are outside on the island or in an Inn due to congestion issues. Additionally, the number of pets per scene is limited, though the limit is relaxed somewhat it yer house. Non-subscriber Note: Access to pets for non-subscribers is likely to change somewhat, though the rat should still be fully accessible. * Free Rat! - When you perform the furniture mission, you will receive a free rat. If you have already performed the mission, you should find a free rat in yer inventory (will take a little bit after the reboot to give all of em out). * Better handling of referrals where the same person has activated referrals multiple times on different oceans/pirates. = 2006-07-19 = * Fix problem where referred players placed in crews are not fully made cabin people and thus register as jobbers. * Reorganize the Ye panel buttons slightly = 2006-07-18 = * Fix problem where some users were being given erroneous cannot-connect errors when in reality, the program was just trying to use an incorrect port. * Unwrapped items should now be treated as if they had been on a rack for decay purposes. * Fix bug where new pirates who select furniture mission first had the mission auto-cancelled. * Yet more carpentry logging. Still searching for the bug... = 2006-07-05 = * Doublooners should once again be able to get to Ice if they've purchased enough doubloons within the last month. * Modified initial screen seen by brand new pirates. * Fix bug where pirates appear to stay online after the user logs off. = 2006-07-04 = * Possible carpentry bug fix. Category:History